Caffeine Withdrawal
by Rellow
Summary: There's a reason why Kid Flash doesn't drink coffee. High metabolism just isn't cutting him enough slack. And Wally definitely didn't want a repeat of the worst hour, or in everyone else's case-the worst millisecond of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Rellow :) Here with another fic but this time it's a bit more serious than the other two! *cue dramatic music* Yeah...I think it counts as KF angst but i'm not too sure :( I'm not actually sure if Wally's not allowed to take coffee (he probably is) but this is my imagination so yeah. It's not counted as AU but...let's just go with it. I'll get KF to read the summary again in case you guys forgot.**

**Wally: Do I have to? I feel weird talking in third-person.**

**Rellow: Just do it. Robin's waiting to prank you. Oops! Spoiler! (not for this chapter of course!)**

**Wally: Sigh, fine. Dramatic music again please! **

***dramatic music***

**Wally: Wow, this thing rocks! We shoulda lent it to James Cameron when he was doing Avatar. You could've landed some big dough-**

**Rellow and team: GET ON WITH IT.**

**Wally: Alright, alright...**

**Summary: There's a reason why Kid Flash doesn't drink coffee. High metabolism just isn't cutting him enough slack. And Wally definitely didn't want a repeat of the worst hours, or in everyone else's case - the worst millisecond of his life.**

**Rellow: While you're at it, can you add in a disclaimer?**

**Wally: OMG, that was so awkward...third person talking is really weird. T_T Rellow doesn't own YJ or any of us. Happy?**

**Rellow: It'll do :)**

* * *

><p>Thirteen year-old Wally West had just finished his second bowl of pasta and was asking for thirds. Mary West happily obliged and filled Wally's once full bowl to the brim. He was excited; Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were coming over to pick him up for a day at the new Science Museum that opened two blocks down. Oh, the things he and Barry would talk about!<p>

"Wallace Rudolph West!"

Wally sighed. Of course, he couldn't have a perfect day for just _once_ in his life!

"What?" He answered, pursing his lips half in anticipation and fear as his father stormed down the stairs with a coffee mug in his hand.

"What the crap is this, Wallace?" Rudolph West demanded, shaking the coffee mug left and right to emphasize his point…whatever it was.

"It's c-coffee," Wally stuttered. Right, that might not have been the brightest answer he could think up of but his mind was completely on the Science Museum now! Wally didn't have time for whatever issues his father had.

"I asked for decaf, runt!"

Wally mentally face-palmed himself. He was so excited (and hungry) that when Rudy had asked for his morning coffee, Wally reached out for the nearest bag…which happened to be the MaxiCoff* bag. Wally had laughed at the name when Mary had brought him along to pick up some groceries because MaxiCoff sounded a lot like MaxiCough, and who would want to drink a coffee that makes you cough at your maximum?

But Wally couldn't laugh now, because Rudy was fixing him with a really dangerous glare and Wally just wanted to have a pleasant day at the Museum. Yeah, laughing in front of Rudy was _so_ going to make the guy reconsider beating him up for not getting him decaf.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap," was the only thing going through Wally's head as Rudy stalked towards him, the mug of coffee getting closer and closer.

A brief memory fluttered behind Wally's eyes; Kid Flash's birthday. It was just two weeks ago that he had woken up in the hospital with Barry, or rather the Flash, beside him. Wally's uncle had explained everything to him; what had happened, his secret identity, and one of the most important things he had come to note.

"It is especially dangerous for a speedster to take in high amounts of caffeine, so I don't suggest taking any coffee," Barry had warned. Wally raised his hand to protest.

"What about candies? Are sweets safe? Oh my word, what about _chocolates_?" Wally speed-talked, mortified by the thought of never eating chocolate for the rest of his life.

Barry laughed. "Sweets are fine, chocolates too (to this Wally sighed in relief). My only concern is coffee," Barry concluded, after which he sped off and came back with a tub of Hershey's from who-knows-where.

Wally was tugged roughly out of his memory by Rudy's gruff hands. Rudy had grabbed onto Wally's flaming hair, tilting his head upwards.

"Drink it," Rudy hissed. Wally's eyes widened and he directed his eyes down to look at the cup in his father's hand. Wally tried to shake his way out of Rudy's grip but that only resulted in his father tightening his fist around Wally's hair.

"I said 'Drink it'," Rudy repeated, shoving the mug of coffee under Wally's nose. "You know we don't waste, even if it was badly made by a small rat that can't do anything right."

Mary West stood in the corner of the room, watching silently as her husband forced MaxiCoff down her son's throat. She knew she couldn't do anything; she was powerless. Oh, how badly she wanted to help Wally. She would have drank the coffee for him (doesn't seem like much, huh), but her allergies wouldn't allow her to. She watched, close to tears as the cup's contents were emptied and Wally collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat.

"Wally?" She called worriedly as Rudy stomped past her and back up the stairs. She walked towards her son, calling his name softly but the only reply she received were the heinous coughs that threatened their way out of Wally's mouth. (A/N: Looks like MaxiCoff really _does_ make people cough…Sorry, let's continue with the serious note.)

Wally shut his eyes and steadied his breathing.

"Wally," he heard his mother call. "Wall-"

Wally blinked his eyes open when his mother's voice was suddenly cut short. She was standing a few feet away from him, her hands clasped to her chest, her back and legs slightly bent into something like a half-squat. Her eyes held a worried gaze, but what Wally realized was that she wasn't moving. He sped to his feet and pulled his face right up to hers. He waved his hand in front of her, but Mary West still remained statue-like.

Wally sped towards the stairs and looked up. His father was still on the way up, frozen there just like Mary. Panic surged up inside Wally. "Think Wally, think!" He yelled at himself.

_Alright…Barry said not to drink coffee. Why? Because high intakes of caffeine were dangerous to speedsters_…

"Oh no," Wally gulped as he ran out of his house, from neighbor to neighbor. Each house was in the same state as his; the occupants frozen in their daily activities, oblivious to him.

"I'm caffeine high," Wally said out loud. He was moving so darn fast that no one could keep up with him. Heck, he was going so fast that the _world_ couldn't keep up with him.

It was like someone had a universal remote and the whole world was on pause. Wally ran around the world to check _and _double-check.

Wally remembered calling for his uncle, shouting at the top of his lungs. "_UNCLE BARRY_!"

"_UNCLE BARRY! IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, PLEASE HELP ME!_ **UNCLE BARRY!**"

* * *

><p>Fifteen year-old Wally West bolted awake in his bed, his clothes hugging his sweaty skin. "It's just the same old stupid dream," he murmured to no one in particular, though more likely to himself. His eyes darted around the room.<p>

He was in Mount Justice. His dad wasn't here and it didn't look like there was any coffee within a mile of him.

_"Wally, are you okay?"_

_"Sorry Miss M, did I wake you up?"_ Wally sent back the telepathic message.

_"There was just…this really strong emotional wave coming from you. I wasn't sure whether to wake you up…so…"_

_"Sorry Meg. You can go back to sleep. It's just a nightmare,"_ Wally reassured her, trying his best to put on a 'mental-smile'. He must have been believable enough because a few moments after, Wally felt the familiar sense of the link being tuned off. And alas, his mind was his own again.

But sleep didn't come, no matter how hard he tried. "I know that I'm just scared…" Wally whispered. "I'm scared that no one will be around when I wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>*: MaxiCoff is not a real brand of coffee (duh, cos who would call their coffee MaxiCoff?) It's purely fictional. <strong>

**Well this is the end of the first chapter of my FIRST non-one shot. :D yay! **

**The second chapter will probably be uploaded on Thursday latest Friday! Reviews are highly appreciated :D**

**Wally: Yeah, I love all my adoring fans~**

**That's Rellow, signing off! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's Rellow back here with another fic! This chappie is REALLY REALLY REALLY short, but I hope you guys'll still sorta-maybe-will like it :)**

**Wally: How could anyone?**

**Rellow: Wally! HOW COULD YOU? *chases Wally around the room***

**Robin: And while KF and Rellow take it out back there, I'll be doing the disclaimer today. Rellow doesn't own YJ or any of us. :D *cackles and flies away~***

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2- Morning Blues<span>

"Morning gang," Robin greeted as he took his place on the couch next to Superboy. Aqualad and Superboy gave a tired wave in his direction. They had to hand it to Robin; no matter how exhausting their mission was the day before, Robin was always up and energized in the morning. Like a 'little energizer bunny', Kid Flash had called him. Speaking of Kid Flash…Kaldur gazed around the room for their red-headed friend, then at the clock on the wall. It was nine in the morning; surely Kid Flash's stomach would have woken him up by now?

"Does anyone know where Wally is?" He asked. The rest of the team, now realizing as well that their resident speedster was neither poking fun at Artemis nor flirting with Megan nor stuffing himself with junk, halted in their morning chatter.

"Yeah, where is Kid Dork?" Artemis got up from her seat and sat her unpolished arrow down. "It's not like him to miss breakfast."

"He's probably still sleeping," Robin smirked. "Maybe his internal growling clock got messed up or something. Either way, who's coming with me to the wild land of Wally's room?"

* * *

><p>"Ready…one, two…" Robin counted and signaled to the rest of the team as they stood around Wally's room. "THREE!"<p>

All teens burst through the door and flew (literally for Miss M.) into Wally's messy jungle of a bedroom. Or rather, what they expected to be messy.

It was actually rather neat; a desk with chemistry and physics books lined up in orderly stacks, little solar system figurines hanging down from the ceiling, and what Artemis found (and still finds) hard to believe: no clothes on the floor. They located Wally's bed in the corner of the room. Their ginger teammate was snoring lightly…hanging half off the bed with his feet at his pillow, wearing long sweatpants and a plain white tee.

Megan giggled at how he slept and Kaldur smiled. Now _this_ seemed like what Wally would do…

Artemis and Robin strode over to Wally's side, both grinning at each other before leaning in next to either of Wally's ears and shouted, "Boo!"

Wally jumped up and the remaining half of his body rolled off the bed to join his other half on the floor. "Guuuuuuyyysss…" he groaned. "That hurt…"

"I don't think it'll be much of a problem after you have breakfast, Mr. Metabolism," Robin joked, helping his friend off the floor. A fleeting flash (no pun intended) of fear came across Wally's face, but it went unnoticed by everyone except for Robin. Robin though, decided to say nothing of it until he was completely sure that something was going on. Wally's grin was set into place and he jumped next to Megan with his nose lifted into the air.

"Mm-mmm! Are those pancakes I smell, Miss M?"

Said Martian gave a quick nod and before anyone could react, Wally was already on his fifth pancake. "The rest of us have to eat too you know, Kid Hog!" Artemis shouted at him and the team raced to the kitchen before Wally could finish devouring their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Time for drinks!" Megan called from the kitchen while the others were spread out onto the couch. The team cheered as Megan flew out with a tray of refreshments which each member took gratefully to down their pancake feast. Wally grabbed his noticeable red and yellow cup from the tray and took Robin's red and black one down for his friend.<p>

"I could have gotten it myself," Robin flushed but took his cup anyways. Wally laughed.

"Sure you could, short-round." Wally brought the cup to his lips and was about to tilt the contents of it into his mouth, but not before he smelled it. It was unmistakable.

_Coffee._

Well, he just plain freaked out. The cup dropped to the floor with a loud thud and Artemis backed away when she felt something wet touch her boots. The entire team stared as Kid Flash stood there with his eyes blank and his coffee spilt onto the floor.

"What's up, KF?" Robin asked, noticing that he Wally hadn't been very 'Wally' today.

"Um…I…I'm sorry. I'll get it cleaned up," Wally apologized quickly and sped away and back with a mop in his hands.

"Wally it's okay. I'll do the cleaning—," Miss Martian started but Wally was already done.

"See, all clean! I-I gotta go now!" Wally grinned sheepishly. A gust of wind flew past the team and Kid Flash was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is so short! :( Please forgive me! I came down with the flu RIGHT after posting up the first chapter and I know how I said in the previous chappie that I'd update either today or on friday...So...yeah...here it is TT_TT<strong>

**I know that that isn't the most awesomest excuse ever, but I can't lie and say that I was walking home one day when a meteorite crashed in front of me and scary green men came out and demanded I give them apples so I had to go to the market to get them but I fell on the way and broke all my fingers and therefore couldn't type. Yup, that would definitely be the MOST BELIEVABLE lie ever. Woot.**

**Well, anyways. I'm gonna try my best to type up the next chapter real fast and post it up on either Monday or Tuesday!**

**Please review! It helps these brain juices going! And it totally makes me a happy writer :)**

**BTW, thanks to all the people who reviewed for the first chapter. I was really happy when I read all your reviews ;)**

**-Rellow **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! I KNOW THAT in the previous chapter I said that I'd upload like..3 or 4 days ago but it's only posted now! I'm soooo sorry! **

**My lame excuse: Theatre exams were coming up so our whole class was like, rehearsing in school until 10 in the night and my school is REALLy far from my house. I'm so sorry! **

**Wally: That's no excuse, Rellow.**

**Rellow: Keep quiet, Wally.**

**Barry: That's no excuse, Rellow.**

**Rellow: OMG, I'm so sorry Barry!**

**Wally: Hey! How come he gets the apology? I'm the mainie here! :(**

**Barry: It can't be helped if she thinks I'm cooler and cuter and more masculine than you Wally. **

**Wally: NOT HELPING, Uncle B.**

**Barry: Anyways, I'll be doing the disclaimer today! Rellow doesn't own YJ or any of its characters!**

**Wally ...Good. **

**Rellow: *hits Wally on the head with a Wally plushie~* So, without further ado, please try to enjoy this horrifically put together fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3- Robin's Not-That-Entirely-Great Plan<span>

Wally breathed slowly, trying to bring his heart rate back to normal. He hung his head, embarrassed. How could he have just run off like that? It made him seem like such a weirdo. But that wasn't the only problem.

Wally hadn't been so near coffee for nearly a year. Well, except in his dreams. But it was so much more paralyzing close up. Wally shuddered; it was too close. Just a centimeter more and he would have to live through THAT again.

Wally scoffed at how ridiculous it was; Superman's weakness might be a green rock, but the whole league would laugh if they found out his weakness was coffee. Uncle Barry could take coffee, but only if it was strictly decaf with absolutely no trace of sugar inside. Wally still couldn't because he was still a kid; his powers weren't stabilized yet.

Wally's mind brought him back to the time when he and Barry were camping in the mountains. Barry had left to get more firewood and left Wally at their camp spot. Wally, of course being the keen speedster he was, tried honing his skills as he waited for his uncle. It wouldn't have been that bad…IF Wally hadn't chosen to try learning a new skill: phasing. Like how the Flash had done, Wally tried vibrating his molecules at an extremely high speed. Then, he got up from his seat on the ground and ran towards the nearest solid object – a tree.

When Barry returned from his scavenger hunt through the woods, he found his nephew lying on the ground with a nosebleed.

Barry did what the responsible adult would do next; he hurt his sides laughing. Yep, Wally loved his uncle.

But of course, Barry did scold him afterwards…so that Iris wouldn't kill him. Both men shivered at the thought of Iris getting angry; they knew. It wasn't pretty.

"You know that your powers haven't stabilized yet. Why would you try something like that?" Barry had frowned. Wally deflated instantly.

"I just thought…that I could do it, you know? If-If I could do it, you'd be proud wouldn't you, Uncle Barry?"

Barry's heart cracked at the pathetic look on his nephew's face. So that's what it was all about…"Come here," Barry said as he pulled Wally into a rough embrace.

"I am proud of you, kiddo. I'll always be proud of you. Always."

* * *

><p>"Geez…What was that all about?" Artemis snorted as continued polishing her arrows, clearly trying not to make a big deal out of the Kid Flash thing. Megan, on the other hand, was floating around the room shouting "Poor Wally!" and "Was my coffee really bad?"<p>

"Megan, I do not think it is your coffee that made Wally run away," Kaldur told her. "Perhaps Robin," at this he turned his head to the mini-bat, "knows something about this."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Kaldur then pursed his lips. "I don't know what it is exactly…But I think it has something to do with the nightmare he had last night…"

"How do you know?" Superboy suddenly spoke up, his hard gaze fixed on their youngest member. Robin placed his hands on his hip and smirked.

"Supey, you should know by now. I'm the Boy Wonder," he said proudly. Then his face changed and Artemis could've sworn that the temperature in the cave dropped by at least five degrees.

"Something was off about Wally…And we're going to find out what it is," he told the others, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Miss M, I need you to do something."

* * *

><p>Wally sucked in a deep breath and entered the cave. "Recognized, Kid Flash: B03," the cave's female computer announced. But instead of the usual gust of wind and a loud 'hello' from Kid Flash, Wally came walking in…at normal speed.<p>

The rest of the team, resting in the living room, was shocked. 'Wally' and 'Normal speed' are two things that definitely do NOT go together.

"Hey guys," Wally smiled meekly and gave a half-hearted wave. "Sorry about earlier. Just a little embarrassed I guess."

"_Embarrassed? That was the best he could think up of?"_ The rest of the team thought, all connected through Megan's telepathic link. Wally didn't seem to see the looks on his friends' faces, and instead plopped down onto the sofa next to the boys.

"So, what are we doing today? Are we going out for lunch yet?" Wally asked with a grin.

"Wally, we just ate breakfast," Robin pointed out.

"Hello? Dude! Which part of 'high' and 'metabolism' are you not getting?" Wally exclaimed. This led to Robin giving him a lecture of his 'boy-wonderness' and how his English was way better than Wally's…which led to Wally sulking on Superboy's side of the couch instead.

The team had fun for about some time over fifteen minutes playing Uno before a telepathic message went out from Robin.

"_We're going to do it now, guys. Be prepared for anything_," Robin told them. They all mentally nodded and their focus was switched to Wally, who was too busy trying to sneak a peek at Robin's cards to notice his teammate's strangely odd expressions.

"Uno!" Kid Flash cried as he threw a yellow seven down onto the table top, a silly grin plastered onto his face. "Man, you guys are really bad at this. And can someone explain the rules to Supey again? He has like, fifty cards in his hand."

"_We're not even paying attention to the game, you twit_!" Artemis was about to shout, but held it in. But instead of just being swallowed down her throat, it became a mental shout, causing all her teammates (minus KF) to wince.

_"Ouch, Arty-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Whatever. You ready, Miss M?" Robin asked._

_"Good to go_!"

"_Then let's roll team_!"

"Hey, Wally," Megan smiled her at her sweetest. "Let's read some books, 'kay?"

Wally's flirty mode switch went into 'on' mode almost immediately. "Anything you say, beautiful."

In less than ten minutes later, Wally was fast asleep on the couch with a dictionary in his hands. "Yes!" Robin quietly cheered. "It worked."

Artemis had originally scoffed at the plan, pointing out how dumb it was and how it would never work. But now she knows, never doubt the Boy Wonder's plans.

It started with Megan saying how she wanted to learn more about earth's English language and suggested reading a dictionary. Wally, being the somewhat gentleman he is, fetched it for her and thus began their reading journey. And their plan concluded with Wally being asleep.

"Okay, Miss M. Read his mind," Robin directed. Miss Martian was hesitant at first, wondering if Wally would be mad (heck yeah) if he found out they invaded his privacy. But Robin had won her over when he began talking about how it wasn't about what _Wally_ thought. It was about helping Wally.

"And remember to link us all up once you're inside," Artemis added. Megan nodded and concentrated, staring hard at Wally through her mind's eye.

* * *

><p>Artemis expected Wally's mind to be blank, you can be sure of that, but she had never expected it to be dark. He was <em>Wally<em> for crying out loud! There were supposed to be giant streamers and balloons in his head, and a giant buffet table in the middle of it all!

But what the team saw was just pitch black darkness. "Wow," Robin said out loud and a dozen echoes were sent back at him.

"Alright, Miss M. could you tap into Wally's memories now? Try and see what he was dreaming about last night."

"It-It's really tough! It's as if Wally has this giant lock on his brain!" Miss M. winced as she delved deeper into Wally's head. The next thing they knew, the team was flung through something of a mental vortex.

"Thirds please!" They heard a young boy say. Robin squinted and rubbed his eyes. They were in some sort of dome. Short flashes of pictures dashed past them until it finally came to rest upon a memory of a woman. She had flaming hair like Wally's and she was smiling.

Robin slowly realized that they were looking through Wally's eyes. _'Okay…This is awkward_,' Robin thought. _'Even though I asked Miss M. to do this…It just feels really weird. But why is Miss M. showing us this? It's more like a memory than a dream…'_

Robin's thoughts were cut short when a loud voice yelled for Wally. Wally's vision shifted to the stairs and what appeared to be his father came down.

"What the crap is-", Wally's father began but it was cut short when Miss Martian suddenly pulled them out of Wally's head.

"Miss M.! What gives?" Robin hissed. They were all standing in the living room back in the cave again, once again not a step closer to finding out about Wally's dream. _Speaking of Wally_…Robin looked around. Where was his friend?

"Wally!" He heard Artemis gasp. Immediately, Robin whipped his head around and saw Wally sitting on the floor between the table and the couch, clutching his head. He was breathing heavily and sweating buckets.

"Guys, I-I think I strained his mind when I tried to get into his memories…I-I'm so s-sorry!" Megan panicked, grabbing onto the nearest thing for comfort (aka, Superboy).

"It is okay, M'gann. None of us would have anticipated that this would happen," Kaldur reassured her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Right now, all we can do is bring Wally to the medical bay and let him rest."

Miss Martian nodded and levitated Wally out of the room, the rest of the team quickly following suit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the 3rd chapter. Once again, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I uploaded it late and I'm so sorry that it's really not that good.<strong>

**But THANK YOU to those who reviewed for the previous chapter! I got a total of 14 reviews for chapter 2! :) yay! (yeah, I'm not sure how much that is on normal standards, but it makes me happy!)**

**I'll have the next chapter up on tuesday or wednesday next week, so please look forward to it! **

**Please help me with your reivews! They really do make me one happy Wally lover!**

**Wally: Don't forget about me! I like reviews tooo! **

**Signing off, Rellow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really am bad with this deadline thing, aren't I? I really hate myself right now. T_T**

**But before we get to the waterworks, who's watched the new YJ episodes? I have to say, my personal favourite was 'Terrors'. Icicle Jr. was just so innocent throughout it all! And there was a lovely Conner/Megan kiss too! Though I ain't a big fan of them, it's nice to see that at least one couple has progressed! :)**

**Also, for the fans of Dick/Wally fluffiness, Robin and Wally have a little chat in this chapter! It's not much, but be prepared! **

**Wally: What took you so long?"**

**Rellow: Wally! I'm BACK! *GIVES WALLY BONE-CRUSHING HUG* I. MISSED. YOU. SO. MUCH.**

**Artemis: Now while Kid Cranky over there is getting the life smooshed outta him, I'm here to do the disclaimer.**

**Wally: ARTY! HELP ME!**

**Artemis: Rellow does not own Young Justice or any of its characters. There. Have fun reading. *insert smiley face here*.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Man to Man, Heart to Heart.<span>

Wally was having that dream again. He was running around the world, checking for even the slightest sign of life.

"I can't take this anymore," he sobbed. "I don't want to be alone…"

"_Kid!"_

* * *

><p>Wally blinked twice, the white ceiling lights temporary blinding him. "KF! Come on, man!" He heard someone call from his left. That's when he realized where he was – The Cave's medical bay. He was tucked neatly under the blanket all the way up to his shoulders.<p>

"Yeah?" he mumbled weakly. The person seated at his side immediately shot up and Wally felt two small arms wrap around him and he found a mop of raven hair at his nose.

"Hey Rob," he grinned. Robin pushed himself away from Wally and straightened himself up. His hair was a mess and his mask was tilted…_totally not asterous_. Wally giggled.

"You can't laugh at this, dude! I was seriously worried about you!" Robin pouted and flailed his arms in the air. "You were out for more than 24 hours!"

"Haha. Wait, why was I out?" Wally paused, playing the day's events back in his mind. Alright…"_Nearly drank coffee, embarrassed myself, played Uno, read some books-_ Wally paused. "_Wait, what happened after that? I remember dozing off…"_

"Mind elaborating, Rob?" Wally asked, giving his friend a funny look. A panicked look overcame Robin's worried face and Wally could've sworn he saw a trickle of sweat.

"I-I…"

All of a sudden, the room door burst open and Artemis strode in with Kaldur, Conner, and Megan behind her.

"We invaded your privacy, Kid Dork," she said straight off. The team's jaws dropped open and so did Wally's.

"Artemis! I thought that we were going to break it to him slowly and nicely," Kaldur frowned. Artemis simply stood there with her arms crossed, not showing signs of having heard her water-breathing friend.

"It was already laced with cream, Kaldur," Artemis rolled her eyes. She stared at Wally long and hard before pushing the gaping Robin out of the way, taking her place next to Wally.

"What?" Wally asked, his mind was getting hazy just trying to sort all this out.

"What Artemis is trying to say," Robin sighed, defeated. "Is that we took a little field trip into your brain. That's all."

"That's all?" Wally screamed. He couldn't believe it. His _teammates_, who he trusted, couldn't trust him? Artemis explained the whole story, from right after Wally entered the cave till when he woke up in the medical bay.

"Out," Wally said so softly that everyone practically stopped breathing to hear what he had said. "OUT," he repeated, his eyes set and his fists clenched.

And the 'escape-from-Wally's-rare-rage' team was led by Kaldur and they ran-I mean, marched out.

"Except you, Rob," Wally hissed and his best friend stopped at the door while the rest of the team passed him. Robin hesitantly took a seat next to Wally. The last time he had seen the carrot top this angry was when Captain Boomerang had trashed his favourite cake shop.

"Why?"

Robin looked up from his hands and stared at the speedster. "What?"

"Why did you want to get into my head so badly?" Wally seemed hurt for some reason. "I mean like…I trusted you, man. I never thought you'd be the ring leader…Artemis maybe, but you-,"

Wally stopped short when he felt his bottom lip quivering. _No…He was strong. He wasn't going to cry_.

"I'm so sorry, KF. I-I was just worried about you," Robin titled his head in shame. "You were just acting so…un-KF like."

Robin felt two arms wrap around him and the next thing he knew, he had his arms around Wally. Wally, himself, was in a very uncomfortable half sit-up with Robin leaning over him but he didn't care. He'd do anything for his best friend.

In truth, Wally didn't care that Robin and the team had gone inside his head, but he felt ultimately betrayed by the fact that Robin had gone behind his back to plot a plan _against_ him.

But Wally forgave him, because that's what best friends do. Robin buried his face in the crook of Wally's neck and they just stayed like that.

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad," Megan wailed with her face in her hands. Conner stood awkwardly beside her, not sure what to say to make her feel any better.<p>

"Me too," Artemis mumbled. She wouldn't like it if the team went inside _her_ head either. Kaldur, as team leader, felt it was all solely his fault. He hadn't tried to convince Robin that it wasn't such a brilliant idea and Wally had taken the fall. He was just lucky The Flash wasn't here, or he'd be at the mercy of Wally's uncle. Everyone knew how protective Barry was of Wally.

* * *

><p>"So…you saw my memories?" Wally asked as Robin finally pulled away. Robin nodded.<p>

"Which one?"

"The one…where you were asking for thirds…and your dad came down the stairs…"

Wally's heart sank. It was his worst one. But he was left with a ray of hope as Robin told him that the memory was cut short because Wally's brain cracked under the pressure of Megan's powers.

"…What happened after that?"

Wally took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to tell Robin everything, but the other part just wasn't sure that Robin could be trusted anymore. _'What? What're you talking about, Wally? Robin's your BEST friend. Meaning he's the one you talk to when your mentor goes all overprotective and fluffy!'_ Wally mentally screamed at himself.

"Robin…you can't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

Robin gave a curt nod and his eyes became dead serious.

"After my dad started yelling at me, he forced me to drink his coffee," Wally started, keeping his focus on Robin's face. Robin still wasn't getting it so he continued. "After that…I-I went high on caffeine. I was going so fast that everything around me stopped moving.

"God, I was so scared. That's why I hate being alone. B-But, I had to be…for those few hours. Well, they were hours to me. But to everyone else, it was probably only a second," Wally let out a choked laugh. "I didn't want a repeat of that. Do you get it, Rob? I can't drink coffee."

Robin was stunned. He never thought that was the reason KF freaked out earlier this morning. When Wally began his story, Robin started to assume that he didn't drink coffee because his father used to abuse him by forcing him to drink it…So this was why.

"It's okay, man. You'll never be alone. Ever. Not while we're around," Robin whispered and gave Wally another hug. Wally mumbled something incoherent and Robin soon noticed that his eyelids were drooping.

He smiled. "Get some sleep, KF. Rest that brain a little."

He got up to leave when he felt a light tug on his hoodie sleeve. "Promise?" Wally repeated.

Robin gave a grin and nodded, even though he wasn't sure if Wally was looking at him. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Robin closed the door to the medical bay and headed to the living room, where the rest of the team sat waiting.<p>

"Robin!" He heard Megan cry. "How is he? What did he say? He's not mad at me or anything, right? Oh my gosh! He is, isn't he? Ooh, I knew it! He must hate me now!"

"Miss M, calm down. Wally isn't mad at you," Robin reassured her. She sighed in relief and dropped down onto the couch, exhausted.

"What did Wally tell you, Boy Wonder?" Artemis questioned.

"Oh, he just lectured me about his personal space. Then we had a little 'buddy-buddy, man-to-man' chat from the heart~" He sang to Artemis. Her eyes narrowed but Robin simply shrugged it off.

He wasn't going to give away Wally's secret. He promised. Because that's what best friends do…

…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun! Do you guys think it's okay for like a 3 week break? OF COURSE NOT! I'm so sorry. I don't update in a long time and I come up with a short chapter! DARN IT! TT_TT<strong>

**I'd like to reply to one of my anonymous reviewers, asdf: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT AND I'M SO SORRY. BUT THANK YOU, TOO. :)**

**So, instead of giving a specific deadline this time, I'm just...going to update as soon as possible.**

**Also, just a NOTICE: I'm having a school camp next week (yeah, it's really crappy) and we're going to be living in the great OUTDOORS~ (-.-) so...well...yeah, you know what I'm going to say don't you?**

**I can't update next week, so please forgive me! Like I said, I'll update ASAP. I just hope that isn't too long.**

**-Rellow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! ^^ Yeah, my ASAP is really long, huh...I'm sorry! But...**

**GOOD NEWS! The school term is finally over and I've got FREE TIME until Jan, which means...MORE UPDATING! YAY! **

**Wally: Hooray.**

**Rellow: Be more enthusiastic will you.**

**Wally: HOORAY.**

**Rellow: Oh gosh...*face palm*. Well anyways, guess who's doing the disclaimer today!**

**Wally: Is it the ice cream man from down the street?**

**Rellow: No.**

**Wally: Then I don't care.**

**Rellow: You are such a glutton!**

**Wally: Hello, high metabolism here.**

**Rellow: Well...fine...*motions to shadow lurking in the corner* Will you do the disclaimer now please?**

**Batman: Rellow does not own Young Justice or any of its characters. Thank you...*suddenly breaks out into song* AM I BLUE~~~~~~? **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5- Red-herrings<span>

The giant screen blinked to life and Batman's booming voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Team, I have a mission for you."

Wally was the first one there, eager for a mission. It had been three days since…_the incident, and he'd been just itching to get out of the cave for some action._

"We've received rumored reports of the Riddler participating in illegal drug dealings–,"

"Wait," Robin cut in. "What do you mean 'rumored'?"

Batman shot him a glare for interrupting him but carried on. "We got an anonymous tip, but the League is busy with some off-planet business and I've got another case to work on so we're leaving this to you.

"It seems very suspicious and is likely to be a trap…so be careful," Wally could almost see a tinge of concern in the Dark Knight's eyes but shrugged it off as a trick of the light. No way was Batman capable of showing emotion. Heck, did the guy even _have emotions?_

The team was out of the cave in minutes, silently gliding over Happy Harbour and on towards the home of their Boy Wonder and his mentor:

Gotham City.

* * *

><p>"Man, this place gives me the creeps. And it's so cramped!" Wally whined. "Dude, how do you live like this?"<p>

"Meh, you'll love it once you get used to it," Robin smirked.

"Which is like…NEVER!" Wally retorted. Artemis rolled her eyes and they trudged on quietly down to the docks. Wally hated cramped spaces. The buildings in Gotham were all so closely knit together that he rarely had any spaces to dash around freely; apart from the many alleyways that could suck you in and spit you out covered in cuts and bruises.

That's partly why he never visited Robin and why the latter was usually the one coming over. Also, Gotham was so damn far away! Robin told him how dumb that was; that the one without the super speed was always the one that had to travel.

"Are we there yet?" he grumbled and was quickly hushed by Artemis. They had arrived on a cliff overlooking the docks. Robin grabbed a pair of binoculars out of one of his many belt compartments and swept the area. No signs of any aerial activity.

"Miss Martian, could you…?" Kaldur started and Megan nodded, instantly knowing what to do. She linked them all up then proceeded to turn herself invisible. She flew around the docks for a while before making a U-turn back to them.

"_It's completely empty," she thought to them._

"_What?" Robin's eyes widened for a moment before he hastily pulled up his wrist monitor. "_It can't be. Batman said that they'd be here."__

"_Hey!" Wally mentally yelled, tapping Robin on his shoulder at 60 taps per second. Robin yanked his arm away from Wally cursing as he asked Wally why he felt the compulsive need to set his shoulder on fire._

"_Look!" Wally yelled (mentally) excitedly, a stupid grin plastered onto his face. The rest of the team huddled around him, trying to see what he was pointing at._

It was a fairly large cargo ship, but it was still extremely far away from the docks.

"Wow, Wally," Robin praised out loud. "Now I see why you don't need to wear glasses – despite all the video games you play," he muttered the last line under his breath and Wally still gave him a 'You-know-I'm-the-best' wink.

"_If we intercept it now, we might be able to stop this whole thing before it even reaches Gotham," Conner inputted._

"_But we are not sure if this is even the right ship," Kaldur pointed out._

"_Dude! It's Gotham! No ships come here unless_ it's something illegal!" Wally and Robin said simultaneously before fist-bumping each other with a 'yeah!'__

* * *

><p>It was settled. Team one, which consisted of Aqualad and Artemis, was to swim to the boat and get themselves up onto the main deck, where they were to take out any patrolling guards as swiftly and as silently as possible.<p>

Team two, which was made up of Miss Martian and Superboy, was to get to the ship by air with the earlier carrying the latter. They were to drop onto the cargo area and secure it, checking to make sure that the ship was transporting drugs.

Wally had been paired with Robin to form Team three. They were to zip-line their way to the boat and try to get into the ship unnoticed (duh) and find the engine room, where they would sabotage it. Then, they were to make their way to the control room and Robin was to hack into the ship's system and voila! Robin could check everything on-board the ship and they'd find any criminals and round them up in no time.

The Riddler; he was a bonus. After all, it was only a rumor. Any Team that ran into him was to report through Miss Martian's telepathic link and they would all take him on together.

And with that, Aqualad dove into the murky depths with Artemis soon following, re-breather between her lips. Miss Martian and Superboy followed suit, with Megan grabbing her somewhat-boyfriend's hand and flying off towards the ship.

That left Kid Flash and Robin. Wally gave a curt nod to his best friend, who in turn nodded back and produced a grappling gun from out of nowhere.

_"How does he do that?" Wally gasped in his head._

"_Magic," he heard Robin giggle. Wally almost slapped himself; he had forgotten that they were all linked up. He was about to invade Robin's mind with the superiority of science and the foolishness of the existence of magic, when the Boy Wonder snapped his fingers at Wally and pointed down the line._

A zip-line was already set and Wally wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and they slid down to the ship with a whiz, Robin showing off at the end by somersaulting onto the deck, leaving Wally to fall hard on his butt.

"Thanks," he muttered and shot Robin a glare. His best friend just ignored him and flattened himself against a wall before motioning for Wally to follow.

Robin pressed down onto the door handle and pushed, surprised that it wasn't locked. "_Guess they didn't count on being 'hijacked'," he thought._

"_No duh," he heard Wally think back._

* * *

><p>"<em>Team, status," Aqualad's voice rang loud and clear through their heads.<em>

"_We've secured the cargo area. No sign of any guards," Conner reported._

"_Same here. It's like a ghost ship," Artemis agreed._

Something was very wrong. Wally felt a tug in his gut. Something was very, _very wrong._

He burst in through the door; ignoring Robin's loud 'hey!' as he ran past. He flung open door after door. There was absolutely no one.

A faint beeping caught his attention. Wally swiveled around and his eyes bulged when he caught sight of the giant bomb ticking away in the corner.

"Rob!" He yelled. His best friend came charging in and stopped short when he saw the device of destruction.

"_Guy, we've got a bomb. We've been set-up. The ship's a dummy," Robin mentally punched himself. How could he have been so blind? There were so many tell-tale signs! _Oh god…__

Robin quickly knelt down next to the machine and started to open the circuit board. He cast a side-glance at the ominous numbers that were decreasing alarmingly.

_01:00…_

_00:59…_

_00:58…_

"_We've got another problem!" Megan thought to them. "_Conner and I just checked one of the crates. They're not filled with drugs; they're filled with explosives!"__

"Which means…" Wally gasped.

Robin nodded sourly. "If this bomb goes off, all of them go off."

* * *

><p><strong>OOH~~~~cliff-hanger~ What will happen next? Will Robin be able to diffuse the bomb in time? Or will the team be able to get rid of all the bombs before it really becomes one big-mega-ultimate-super-extremely-chaotic problem? Will it be Wally's turn to shine? <strong>

**Find out on the next chapter of...CAFFEINE WITHDRAWAL! Brought to you by your friendly neighbourhood Rellow. :)**

**Wally: OMG, that was so cheesy.**

**Rellow: Says someone who wears yellow.**

**Wally: HEY!**

**Anyways, THANK YOU to all my reviewers! You guys really know how to make a wally-fanatic smile :P**

**And remember, Wally craves for your reviews too!**

**Wally: No! NO! The review plate is EMPTY again! *crawls forward towards reader* Please...please help me...I'm dying of hunger...*stomach growls rudely* OH MY GAWWSSHH! **

**Thanks and talk to you guys soon! **

**-Rellow**


End file.
